switchtendofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Puyo Puyo Fever 3
Puyo Puyo Fever 3 is the ninth installment of the main Puyo Puyo story, shortly after Puyo Puyo Infinity. The game introduces the Super Fever rule where it's basically everything in the Fever rule but they are doubled. The game was released for the SEGA Cross Genesis Advance in 2028 as the 25th Anniversary of the original Puyo Puyo Fever for the SEGA Dreamcast in Japan. Puyo Puyo's Fever story arc usually goes on a lighthearted note, but for Puyo Puyo Fever 3, things went dark, as this makes Ms. Accord, the teacher character of Puyo Puyo, a villain. This game marks Ringo's TRUE debut in Amitie's storyline. Because this is the Third Fever game, Amitie and Raffina became the Lead heroes once again, doing Justice to the original fever story. The game became the 12th best selling SEGA Cross Genesis Advance console game with a massive sale amount of 55.436.955 copies. Characters There are 42 characters in this game, surpassing the limit in the Official Puyo Puyo games, not counting the crossover games. Main heroes: # Amitie # Raffina # Sig # Klug # Arle Nadja # Ringo Andou Major Supporting Characters # Lidelle # TaruTaru # Lemres # Feli # Draco Centauros # Witch # Schezo Wegey # Rulue # Carbuncle # Harpy # Serilly # Suketoudara # Lagnus the Brave # Satan/Dark Prince # Maguro Sasaki # Risukuma # Ecolo # Ally Minor Supporting Characters # Yu+Rei # Frankensteins # Oshare Bones # DonguriGaeru # Ocean Prince # Onion Pixy # Baldanders # Gogotte # Akuma # Skeleton T Main Villain # Ms. Accord # Popoi Evolved Heroes # Super Amitie # Samurai Raffina # Light Arle # School iDOL Ringo # Strange Klug # Black Sig Story Puyo Puyo Fever 3 is OFFICIALLY THE MOST EMOTIONAL AND DARKEST Puyo story to ever exist. Flashback Prior to the beginning of Puyo Puyo Fever 3, we are shown a flashback of Raffina confronting Ms. Accord, having known her true nature, but Ms. Accord then attacks Raffina, leaving her unconscious. In the original Fever ending, Raffina was only hit by a hammer, but in Puyo Puyo Fever 3, Ms. Accord and Raffina had an intense straight combat, but Ms. Accord then destroys the castle, burying Raffina alive, and Ms. Accord leaves with the now blacked out Raffina whom she has defeated. Then, cut to the scene where Raffina suffers a headache and then remembers everything. Prologue The prologue starts in Amitie's house, where we see Amitie on her bed, still thinking about what Ms. Accord hides. She was desperate to know, so she decides to visit Raffina who is not doing well in the hospital after the events of Puyo Puyo Infinity's climax where Raffina defends her friends, only to get attacked severely. Raffina then tells Amitie to be aware about Ms. Accord, as Raffina fears that Ms. Accord is up to no good, now that her cover is blown. Amitie promises to Raffina that she will take care of what's been going on. Chapter 1: Mystery Amitie goes to Primp Town to play some Puyo matches with her friends, ranging from her classmates to Arle and Ringo. # Amitie vs. Sig # Amitie vs. Klug # Amitie vs. Lidelle # Amitie vs. TaruTaru # Amitie vs. Arle # Amitie vs. Ringo After the 6 rounds of Puyo Matches, Amitie begins to question to everyone if they knew about Ms. Accord's recent strange behavior ever since they all graduated from Magic school. Sig tells that Ms.Accord has been hiding something ever since her cover was blown. Klug tells the same thing, but he also states that he has seen Popoi running around alone. But then, they saw a big fire in the museum. Amitie then rushes to see the fire and stops it just in time, but it wasn't a fire attack, it was some people grilling BBQ, and the townspeople are furious at Amitie. Amitie then tells them that it's against the Museum's rules to grill BBQ in the area as it disturbs the others. The security guards came and also chose Amitie's side, but the people then get ANGRY and they attacked Amitie, driving her away from the museum crying. Chapter 2: Brainwashed Amitie calms down in a balcony of a restaurant, still worried about the people she saved from violating the museum rules. Amitie wonders what has been happening to everyone. When she left, she saw some of the characters being under mind control. Arle and Ringo were not affected, but they son joined Amitie afterwards to find out what Amitie has been going through. # Amitie vs. Oshare Bones # Amitie vs. Ocean Prince # Arle vs. Draco Centauros # Arle vs. Witch # Ringo vs. Maguro # Ringo vs. Risukuma # Amitie vs. DonguriGaeru # Amitie vs. Onion Pixy # Amitie vs. Feli # Amitie vs. Lemres Amitie discovers that the characters she, Arle, and Ringo discovered that their friends are brainwashed by some kind of dark matter. Ringo believes that Ecolo wouldn't do something as stupid as this, especially because he has redeemed himself. Arle hasn't suspected Satan because he would never so such a malicious thing. Then, out of nowhere, the townspeople who are also brainwashed, then formed an Angry Mob at Amitie, booing and humiliating her. Sig and Klug who are not affected then rush in to defend her, but they too get attacked. The brainwashed people then ranted on Amitie about how childish and immature she was, which is ironic since those have always been Amitie's personal traits, and what keeps her sociable to everyone. Amitie can't handle the false criticism, and breaks down in tears, as she ran away from Primp Town. Believing that she has been Exiled, Amitie escapes Primp town, crying, and isolates herself in an underground cave where nobody will find her. Chapter 3: Reborn Raffina wakes up only to discover that the townspeople have driven Amitie out of town, and is furious. Raffina quickly recovers from her injuries, and sets off to find Amitie. But she can't do it alone, and she then runs to Ally. # Raffina vs. Ally # Raffina vs. Schezo # Raffina vs. Rulue # Raffina vs. Lagnus # Raffina vs. Baldanders # Raffina vs. Gogotte # Raffina vs. Skeleton T. # Ally vs. Harpy # Ally vs. Carbuncle # Ally vs. Arle # Raffina and Ally vs. Ringo and Sig Raffina confesses that despite the fact that she has a distaste to Amitie, Raffina cares for her, and she has been trying to get Amitie to grow up. Arle, Ringo, and Ally understand Raffina's behavior towards her, and they agree to help Raffina find her rival. Sig too wants to confess that he has been in love with Amitie, but wasn't brave enough to confess his feelings to her directly. Klug arrives to warn everyone that Ms. Accord is missing as well. Raffina then became paranoid, knowing that Ms. Accord is up to her evil acts, far worse than Satan or Ecolo. Raffina then tells everyone that they must find Amitie, as they know that Amitie can stop Ms. Accord. Arle asks why Raffina doesn't want to do it again. Raffina tells that she tried to stop Ms. Accord and tried to redeem the "teacher" but failed her mission. Chapter 4: Crisis Sig and Klug travel to find Satan and Ecolo, seeking their help to find Amitie who has escaped because she believes that she has been Exiled. But they must battle against their brainwashed friends. # Sig and Klug vs. Draco and Witch # Sig and Klug vs. Suketoudara and Serilly # Sig and Klug vs. Carbuncle and Harpy # Sig and Klug vs. Schezo and Rulue # Sig and Klug vs. Lemres and Feli # Sig and Klug vs. Lidelle and TaruTaru # Sig and Klug vs. Maguro and Risukuma # Sig and Klug vs. Satan and Ecolo Sig tells Satan that Ms. Accord has been missing, and Amitie believes she has been exiled. Satan was distraught with this message, and agrees to help Sig find his girl. Ecolo agrees to find Ms. Accord, and try to get her to redeem herself. Ecolo has acknowledged Ms. Accord's true nature after the events of Puyo Puyo Tetris, and he has discovered that Ms. Accord is far more malicious than he is. Chapter 5: Rebellion Arle, Ringo, and Ally were able to restore some of their brainwashed friends back to normal, but they are now facing a much larger problem. Ms. Accord shows herself with Popoi, and they sent out the rest of the brainwashed friends, and the townspeople to attack them. Ms. Accord then reveals that with her cover blown, she vows to destroy everyone who has acknowledged her true identity and conquer the whole planet with her brainwashed victims as her elite class bodyguards. # Arle vs. Lidelle, Draco, and Maguro # Ringo vs. TaruTaru, Witch, and Risukuma # Ally vs. Oshare Bones, Gogotte, and Baldanders # Arle vs. Yu+Rei, Frankensteins, and Akuma # Ringo vs. Schezo, Lemres, and Lagnus # Ally vs. Rulue, Feli, and Harpy, # Satan and Ecolo vs. Ms. Accord and Popoi While Arle and her 4 friends fight against Ms. Accord and the brainwashed ones, Raffina, Sig, and Klug followed a trail of footprints from Amitie's shoes, which leads to the underground cave where Amitie traps herself in as a mean of isolating herself from the outside world because she is in emotional disbelief that everyone exiles her. Raffina was able to destroy the rocks that trapped her, and sees Amitie curling herself. Amitie tells Raffina to go away since she thinks Raffina hates her. Raffina then confesses that she doesn't hate Amitie, but she is worried for her bubbly blonde rival. Amitie asks why Raffina still cares for Amitie. Raffina then says that everyone is brainwashed and Amitie was too fragile to notice. Raffina also declares that Sig is in love with her and would do anything to win her heart. Raffina tells that Amitie can be as spoiled and as childish as she wants, but she tells Amitie to snap out when things get serious and have her be able to defend and stand up for herself. Raffina tells that Amitie's mother would be very worried if Amitie went missing for too long. This hits Amitie very hard and she BREAKS down into tears, as she hugs Raffina as gratitude for confessing. Amitie then asks if she can join Raffina fight Ms. Accord, because she new that if Raffina goes alone, Ms. Accord won't be convinced to stop. Chapter 6: Climax! Sig and Klug arrive at the battlefield to take Arle and Ringo's place. Sig tells Arle to get to Amitie and Raffina, and lead them to the battlefield. # Sig and Klug vs. Ms. Accord and Popoi # Black Sig and Strange Klug vs. Ms. Accord and Popoi Black Sig and Strange Klug were able to hold Ms. Accord and Popoi back. But then, as Ms. Accord prepares to attack, Amitie, Raffina, Arle, and Ringo showed up blocking the attack and THEY INSTEAD GOT CUT IN HALF!!! Everyone is shocked! Chapter 7: Last Stand! Amitie, Raffina, Arle, and Ringo were standing still, seeing a massive cut in their stomach, and their vision are getting darker and darker, as they are dying. But Amitie then rebels the death.... she stated that what Raffina told her, was an encouragement for her and her friends to live on. Amitie also states that Sig's love for her is something that WON'T LET HER DIE. Right now, everyone in this world, has AMitie and her three friends feel as their hearts are BEATING AS ONE! And Amitie vows that her goal is to DEFEAT Ms. Accord and Popoi and SET JUSTICE! Amitie then emits a bright light that causes all the brainwashed people to go back to their old selves, and she, Raffina, Arle, and Ringo are surrounded by a BRIGHT LIGHT, and Amitie vows that with her kind heart and strong sense of justice, she will STRIKE MS. ACCORD DOWN!!! And then Amitie, Raffina, Arle, and Ringo transform! # Super Amitie, Light Arle, and School iDOL Ringo vs. Popoi # Super Amitie and Samurai Raffina vs. Ms. Accord With Ms. Accord defeated, Amitie and her friends revert to their original forms. But instead of celebrating, Amitie has a moment of silence as she walks away back home. Ms. Accord's plan had failed, and Satan and Ecolo take her to Satan's castle for recovery. Amitie resides with her family for a while (Amitie's mother's name is Azusa, Amitie's Fathers name is Daiki, Amitie's old sister's name is Aira, Amitie's eldest sister's name is Lily, and Amitie's little sister is Emiri.) Epilogue Amitie moves back to Arle, Ringo, and Ally. Arle asks how Amitie feels after believing she has been exiled. Amitie feels sad about what happened to her after everything she has been through, but she assures everyone that she will still try her best to live on. Ringo then asks if Amitie wants another round of Puyo match, but Amitie declines, saying that she needs to rest for a while, reminiscing how short lived her fight alongside Raffina against Ms. Accord was. On the other side, Raffina still wonders if Ms. Accord is able to redeem herself. The Ending credits uses Amitie's theme, but the music track uses an epic-orchestrated-heroic tune. Trivia # This game is THE DARKEST Puyo Puyo game to ever exist, and was rated T for emotional scenes and Fantasy violence. # The story was made to reflect the Super Smash Bros. community response to Amitie becoming a playable Echo Fighter to Arle, which confirms that this game was involved with Super Smash Bros. in one way, but not by the game itself, but how the people criticizing Amitie in the game reflects on how the Smash community hates her for the wrong reasons. # This game was made to solve the fanbase complaints about how Amitie's storyline potential was underused ever since Ringo shows up. Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:SEGA games Category:SEGA